


Sora and Kairi Love Story

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kairi Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi is a Mother, Kion is a Hero of Light Like His Father, Kissing, Love, Lovers, Loving Marriage, Made For Each Other, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Master of Masters Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Meant for Each Other, Nala and Kion's Little Sister Kala, Nala is a Princess of Heart Like Her Mother, Never Wanted To Be Apart From Each Other, Never Wanted To Be Separated From Each Other Again, One heart, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020, Sora Loves Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sora and Kairi Loves Each Other, Sora and Kairi are in Love, Sora and Kairi have Twins a Daughter and a Son, Sora and Kairi's Children Names are Nala and Kion, Sora is Over Protective of Kairi, Sora is a Father, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates, only love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: Sora and Kairi Love Story from dating couple, to engage couple and to marry couple.Sora, is The Master of Masters in this story, after the war between 13 guardians of light and 7 darkness, The Master of Masters managed with his younger self, the two became one, Sora and Kairi are still the same age, The Master of Masters was older than them, but he decided to become one with his youngerself, when Sora became the Master of Masters, he change his name to Superbia, and wrote the book of prophecies that told what happened in his timeline and what would happen in the future. Superbia took Luxu, Aced, Ira, Invi, Gula and Ava as his apprentices and gave 5 of them, their own copy of the book of prophecies and name them as the Foretellers, but when Master Superbia fought his youngerself, he decided to managed, becoming one with his youngerself.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	1. Sora and Kairi's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, is The Master of Masters in this story, after the war between 13 guardians of light and 7 darkness, The Master of Masters managed with his younger self, the two became one, Sora and Kairi are still the same age, The Master of Masters was older than them, but he decided to become one with his younger self, when Sora became the Master of Masters, he change his name to Superbia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Sora romanitc, because, I can see him being romantic with Kairi and being overprotective of Kairi, but in a good way, because he doesn't want to lose her and he doesn't want to be apart from her again, he hated when they were separated, it hurts him and Kairi a lot when they were away from each other, once Sora was found he and Kairi always wanted to be together. Sora won't allow anyone to come between him and Kairi, he will fight them, if they try to. Sora loves Kairi with all of his heart and will always protect her. Kairi loves Sora with all of her heart. Sora and Kairi are soulmates, they found true love, they were each others true love, they grew up with each other, they been best friends since they first met, they always had a crush on each other, Sora and Kairi loved each other with their hearts, nothing could ever break them apart, their hearts belong to each other, they always used their One Heart team attack, every time they fight heartless and other bad guys, he took her to every world, he been too, Kairi has made friends with all of Sora's Disney friends.

It's been three years since the death of Master Xehanort, it also has been two years since Sora found Kairi by using the power of waking and brought her back home, but unfortunately it led him to disappear, a few months after Sora has disappear, Kairi has decided to go to sleep, because she believes her heart hold a clue about Sora, Riku been having dreams about Sora and the fairy godmother was sent by Merlin and Master Yen Sid to talk to Riku about his dreams, because it held a clue, Riku and Kairi save Sora and brought him home, Aqua, Master Yen, Riku and Mickey decided to give Sora the Mark of Mastery exam, but this time he has pass and was name a true Keyblade Master, Sora and Kairi has been dating ever since he was recuse, all of their friends were happy for them, ever since Kairi has brought Sora back, he did not want to be apart from her, he always wanted to be with her, even when Sora fought the Foretellers, Xigbar/Luxu and the Master of Masters, the Foretellers decided to betray Luxu and help Sora to fight Luxu, Kairi.

It's been two years since Sora was found and the final battle with Luxu, the Foretellers and the Master of Masters, Sora felt it was time to ask the girl, he loves, to marry him. Sora and Kairi has been dating, since she recuse him, the two love birds were talking to each other on their gummiphones.

"Hey Kairi, I was wondering, if you want to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Sure Sora, I would love too."

"Great, I will pick you up tonight, we can have dinner at the bistro and we can go to the open air theater and watch a movie."

"That sounds nice." 

"Great, I will see you tonight."

"See you later Sora."

With that they hang up their gummiphones.

Later that Night.

Kairi was in her room getting ready for her date.

Kairi was wearing a long purple dress with sparkles on it, it goes all the way down to her knees, she also had on her pearl necklace and her paopu fruit earrings Sora gave her on their first date.

Then...she heard the Mayor call out to her.

"Kairi," He called out. "Sora's here!"

Upon hearing this, Kairi took a deep breath and went downstairs, where Sora was waiting for her.

"Wow," He said with a smile. "You look beautiful Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said as she blushed.

"Your welcome, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes."

Then Sora held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Kairi smiled before taking his hand.

"We shall."

With that they went to little chef's bistro and had, after their dinner, they went to the movie theatre and watch a movie.

Sora and Kairi enjoy their date, they stare into each others eyes, until she felt Sora's forehead on hers. "I love you Kairi." Sora smiled at her. 

"I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled back at him, they then kiss each other on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss so they can breathe. "Wow, you're a good kisser." Kairi said.

"So are you." Sora pointed out.

Kairi giggles and kept on hugging him while he hugs her back.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole world, your the best boyfriend a girl could over ask for."

"And I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, your the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Thanks for dinner Sora, I enjoy our date, your so romantic, I love it when your being romantic with me." Kairi said with a smile. He grins at her. "Your welcome Kairi, I'm glad you enjoy our date, I will always be romantic with you." 

They continue to kiss each other as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together, they broke the kiss, so they can catch their breath, they stare at each other with the love they both had for each other, they love each other more than anything.

Sora then cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his about how lucky, he was to have her as his girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately.


	2. Sora Proposes To Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since the battle with the lost Masters, Sora feels it's time to ask the love of his life to be his wife, but would she say yes,  
> please read and find out.  
> Sora and Kairi are the only shipping/pairings in this story, no other ships in this story, this is about Sora and Kairi and their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third person might be in fact Yozora, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, the only characters, I do own are the ones I made up. SoKai week. Sora and Kairi are the only pairings/ships in this story, no other ships in this story.

Sora met Kairi over the Paopu Fruit tree, where she was waiting for him at, he decided it was time to ask to love of his life to marry him.

"Kairi, there's something, I want to ask you."

"What is it Sora, is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all, everything is just fine."

"I was worried that you wanted to break up with me."

"No Kairi, I would never break up with you, I love you with all of my heart, you mean so much to me, so you don't have to ever worry about us breaking up, because that would never happen."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora got down on one knee as he held Kairi's hand. "Kairi, I know we're not exactly grown ups yet, but I have something really important to ask you. Kairi, I have made many friends through my journey and I care for them all very much, but there is no one else that I could ever care for more than you, your my light in the darkness, you're the one who always made me feel my happiest, your the girl, I love and I want to be with you forever, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want forever with you, we've shared the paopu fruit which means tying our fate to each other forever, making sure we'll never be apart from each other, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, ever since that day, when I sacrificed myself to free your heart, then you saved me, you kept me from fading away when I ended up in the Final World, your love and light is what saved me, then you and Riku found me and brought me home. I'am in love with you and I can't stand to be without you, you're light of my heart and you're the light of my life, as I'am yours, you've always have been my guiding key, your the one who I care for the most, you're the most important, a very special and the most perious person to me, so what I'am trying to ask is," He pulled out the tiny black box and open it, showing a gold ring with a red diamond shape like a heart in the middle. "Kairi Marie Hikari will you marry me?" 

Kairi gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring, the man of her dreams has proposed to her on a beautiful sunset in the most romantic way. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sora smiles and slips the ring on her finger as he stands up and hugs her, while she hugs him back. "We'll always be a part of each others life no matter what."

"Right, and no one won't ever come between us.

"That's right, I won't allow it."

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back, she wanted nothing more, but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. She blushes and kisses his lips softly.

"Words can't describe how much you mean to me, baby. I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen!"

"I love you too my handsome King!"

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing.

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses.

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess of Heart."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King of Heart."

"We have to tell Riku and the others."

"I agree with you Sora, we should tell them."

"I will call them and tell them."

"Sounds good to me."

They countiunted to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together.

Sora calls the Guaridans of Light and the Foretellers and told them about his and Kairi's engagement, their friends were of course happy for them and wish them the best of luck.

"Kairi."

"Yes Sora?"

"I promise I would never cheat on you."

"I promise I would never cheat on you either."

"I love you Kai."

"I love you too Sora "

"Your so beautiful Kai."

She blushes when Sora called her beautiful. "Oh Sora." She hugs him.

He hugs her back. "I meant every word of it Kai, you're so beautiful."

She blushes. "You're so handsome."

He blushes.

They broke the hug and stares into each others eyes. Kairi's tears were rolling down her cheeks, he wipes away her tears with his thumb, he leans in and kisses her on the lips as he wraps his arms around her, she kisses his lips as she wraps her arms around him, they broke the kiss and stares at each other in the eyes, she lays her head on him as he lays his head on top of hers. "I love you, so much, I'm so glad your a part of my life."

"I love you too Sora and I'm glad your a part of my life as well."

Sora pulls Kairi closer to him and held her in his arms as she lays her head on his chest. Sora smiles and kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear. "I love you more than anything Kairi, and I would never break up with you or I would never cheat on you, you will be my wife soon."


	3. Sora and Kairi Returns Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, is The Master of Masters in this story, after the war between 13 guardians of light and 7 darkness, The Master of Masters managed with his younger self, the two became one, Sora and Kairi are still the same age, The Master of Masters was older than them, but he decided to become one with his younger self.

As soon as Sora and Kairi home to their house.

Sora picks up Kairi and carrys his fiance to their bed, he lays her down and laid down next to her and covers them up, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing so they could catch their breaths.

"Your my light, do you want to know what's been keeping me going all through my journey, it was thinking about how you were waiting for me back home."

When Sora said this....Kairi began to cry.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he hugs her and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," Kairi apologized as she hugs him back. "It's just....when you were gone, I've missed you so much, do you know how worried, I was about you, I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you! I was so scared that I would never see you again!"

After she said this....Sora wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"That would never happen," Sora stated before looking at Her. "Do you want to know why? Because, I made a promise to you, a promise that I would come back to you and that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what."

Then she smiled and pulled Sora back into a hug.

"I know you will," Kairi stated before breaking the hug. "I'm glad that Riku and I found you and saved you, I'm glad we're back together like our promise."

"Me too Kairi."

"I love you Sora."

"I love you too Kairi."

"I'm so glad, we shared that Paopu fruit." Kairi smiled.

"I'm glad, we shared that Paopu fruit too." Sora smiled back at his fiance. "I love you Kairi with all of my heart."

"I love you too Sora with all of my heart."

"I will never, ever stop loving my beautiful Kairi." He says, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as he embraces her closely and gently kisses her neck.

"I will never stop loving you either Sora."

His lips caught hers and pressed softly against them, he kissed her softly while gently caressing her cheeks.

She blushes as she felt Sora's lips against hers, she kisses him back.

He tilted his head to the side to further deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him.

She blushes and kisses him back deeply as she wraps her arms around him.

He continues to smother her face with kisses.

She blushes and continues to kiss him.

They broke the kiss, he nuzzles his face into her neck, he smiles as he gently kissing her neck as he continues to hold her closely.

She blushes, moaning softly.

"Your neck is soft." He says, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he lightly leaves a hickey on her neck.

She giggles. "Thanks, Sora."

"Your welcome, Kairi." He says, smiling as he smothers her face with kisses.

She kept on blushing.

After a while, he pulls away, smiling as he rested his forehead against Kairi's.

Kairi smiles as she rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

Sora rubbed his nose against hers affectionately before cuddling her.

Kairi rubbed her nose against his before cuddling him.

They pull away from each other, staring into each others eyes with the love they had for each other.

"My whole journey began the day, I lost you, when Master Yen Sid told us to let our hearts be our guiding key, you've always been my guiding key, Kairi, you've save me."

Kairi blushes as she hugs him as he hugs her back. "I know."

"When, we fought the Master of Masters, Luxu and the Foretellers, I thought it was all over for us."

"I know, but the Foretellers betrayed Luxu and decided to fight with us."

"They are our friends now."

"I know."

"I was surprised, they decided to fight with us."

"Same here, but I'm glad they decided to join us."

"Me too."

"I love you so much Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

They hug each other and kiss each other on the lips.

"I can't wait until we get married, I can't wait until you become my husband."

"I know, I can't wait either, I can't wait until you become my wife."

"I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Kairi," Sora started. "You mean everything to me."

"Really?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Of course," Sora replied. "Kairi, you're my light in the darkness."

Kairi blushes.

"So many times, I have lost myself to darkness, and every time that happens, you would guide me back into the light." Sora replied.

When he said this....Kairi smiled.

"Kairi," Sora started. "I will always protect you."

"I know Sora and I will always be your light."

"Thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome Sora and thank you."

"Your welcome Kairi."

They smiled at each other and hug each other.

"My heart belongs to you only Sora, you have my heart forever."

"And my heart belongs to you only Kairi, you have my heart forever."

"Good night, my handsome Sora." Kairi then falls asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful Kairi." Sora also falls asleep holding his beautiful fiance in his arms, he kept her warm while they slept.


	4. Sora and Kairi's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, is The Master of Masters in this story, after the war between 13 guardians of light and 7 darkness, The Master of Masters managed with his younger self, the two became one, Sora and Kairi are still the same age, The Master of Masters was older than them, but he decided to become one with his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora is going to cry, tears of joy, when he see's Kairi in her wedding dress.
> 
> I love how Edward and Bella got married, so I decided to use their vows, so no I didn't copy anyone.
> 
> I love how Edward and Bella got married, so I decided to use their vows, so no I didn't copy anyone.
> 
> I love songs from the Lion King, Twilight, Full House, Titanic, Con Air, Phil Collins and Elvis Presley, I decided to have Sora and Kairi sing them, so no I don't own them.

Two weeks later Sora and Kairi's wedding day was finally arrived, they both decided to get marry on Valentine's day and they also decided to be wed at the Land of Departure.

Sora gasped at the woman who was being walked down the isle with the Mayor of Destiny Islands, she looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress with sparkles on it, it also had rose's on it and it had a gold heart in the middle of it, near her chest, she also has on her necklace and earrings, it was the most beautiful dress Sora has ever seen, he felt tears rolled down his cheeks, seeing Kairi in her wedding dress has made him cry tears of joy. Sora thinks Kairi looked so beautiful in her dress and Kairi blushed as she thinks Sora looked so handsome in his black and white tuxedo with a paopu fruit pin, pin to it and with a red tie. Once Kairi reached the isle. She lets go of her adopted fathers arm, then kisses him on his cheek. Kairi wipes Sora's tears away and smiles at him while he grins at her. The Mayor smiled then puts his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, please take good care of my daughter." He whispered to him.

Sora nodded in confirmation. That's definitely a promise he would always keep no matter what. Sora took Kairi's hands.

Sora and Kairi were standing in front of King Mickey who agreed to marry them, they and looked up at the King who began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to present the Hero of Light and the Princess of Heart in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The Mayor of Destiny Islands grins then answered his question. "I do." The King smiled and nodded. The Mayor of Destiny Islands releases his daughter's arms then walks over to his seat.

"May, I have the rings please?" The King asked.

"I got them." Riku step forward and hands the rings to Mickey.

"Thank you!" King Mickey smiled

"Your welcome!" Riku said with a smile.

The King turns to face Sora and hands him the ring. Sora took the ring that was for Kairi

"Place this ring on Kairi's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Sora grabs Kairi's left hand and places the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The King smiled then turns to face Kairi and hands her the other ring. Kairi took the ring that was for Sora

"Kairi place this ring on Sora's hand and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed."

Kairi grabs Sora's left hand and places the ring on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

The King cleared his throat then turns to face Sora with a smile.

"Sora, do you take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health, not even death could do you part?" Sora smiled then looked at his soon to be wife. "I, Sora Barzahd, take you, Kairi Marie Hikari, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we both shall live."

The King smiled then he turned to the bride.

"Kairi, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live and in sickness and in health not even death could do you part?" Kairi smiled then turned to look at her soon to be husband. "I, Kairi Marie Hikari, take you, Sora Barzahd, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish as long as we shall both live." "I do, I love you Kairi." Sora smiled. "I do, I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled as well. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever." Sora said. Kairi smiles. "From this day, forward for the rest of our lifes, I promise to love you forever."

The King grinned as he began to say the words they were looking forward to hear for a long time.

"Then by the power vested in me in the name of Kingdom Hearts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may now kiss the bride." Sora then lifted Kairi's veil off her face, he gasped when he saw a paopu fruit pin, pin on it, he also saw a flower in her hair. Kairi smiles at him while he smiles back at her, they then kiss each other on the lips passionately, the crowd cheered at the couple. The couple then released from each other as their wings appears on their back one wing on Sora's back and one wing on Kairi's back it was adding new memories, they smile at each other as they saw new memories adding on their one heart wings. The wings on their back faded away. They made their Oath by wearing the same color rings and live together. "Kairi, I will love you forever that's my promise." "I will love you forever too Sora, that's my promise." Namine ran up to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Congratulations." Kairi hugs her back. "Thanks Nami." "Your welcome Kairi." "Maybe someday you and Riku will get married." Namine giggles. "Actually, Riku and I talked about it." "That's good." "Congratulations Sora." "Thanks Namine." Sora grinned at her. "Your welcome." Namine smiled as she hugs him while he hugs her back. Kari then hugs Kairi. "Welcome to the family." Kari said to her. Kairi smiled at her sister in law and hugs her back. "Thanks Kari." "Your welcome." Kari smiled back at her sister in law, she then turn to her brother. "Congratulations dear brother." She hugs him. "Thanks Kari." Sora said as he hugs his sister back. "No problem." Kari smiled at her brother only for him to grinned at her.

Sora and Kairi helped each other to cut the wedding cake, after they fed each other the cake.

They decided to dance and sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

Sora:🎶There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day

Kairi:🎶When the heat of a rolling wave Can be turned away An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through

Sora:🎶It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you

Both:🎶And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are

🎶It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

🎶That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?

🎶How it's laid to rest?

Sora:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Both:🎶Believe the very best  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Sora:🎶There's a time for everyone

Kairi:🎶If they only learn

Sora:🎶That the twisting kaleidoscope

Both:🎶Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

🎶And can you feel the love tonight?

Sora:🎶It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

Both:🎶That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?

Kairi:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Sora:🎶Believe the very best

Both:🎶It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

After they got done singing and dancing. Sora and Kairi kiss each other on the lips, the two soulmates, were finally together nothing, could break them a part not even death. "I have another song for you Kairi".

Kairi nods.

🎶If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever (together my love)  
I asked the sky just what we had  
It shone forever (together my love)  
If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever (together my love)  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

🎶Let the love I have for you  
Live in your heart and be forever (together my love)  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

🎶If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever

🎶Nanananananananananananananana ohhhhohhohohohohohohohohohohoho

🎶Forever, forever  
I'll be so happy loving you

After he got done singing. Kairi's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy, he wipes them away.

"I have a few songs for you too Sora."

He nods.

🎶How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?

🎶Oh now, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life

🎶Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

🎶And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

🎶If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything  
I need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life

🎶And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?  
How do I live without you, baby

After she got done singing that song. Sora felt tears in his eyes, tears of joy. Kairi smile and wipes his tears away.

🎶Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on

🎶Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

🎶Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

🎶Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you

🎶One true time I'd hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

🎶Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

🎶You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on

After she got done singing. Sora clears his throat and hugs Kairi. "I can't live without you Kairi, I love you so much."

"I can't live without either Sora."

They kiss each other. They then broke the kiss.  
"We will never be apart again." Sora whispered to her.

She nods as her eyes fill with tears. He wipes the away.

Kairi:🎶The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Sora and Kairi:🎶One step closer

Kairi:🎶I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sora:🎶Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Both:🎶One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Kairi:🎶I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Both:🎶And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

After they got done singing, they decided to sing one more song.

Kairi:🎶In a perfect world, one we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world, we'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know love will find a way  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Sora:🎶I was so afraid, now I realize  
Love is never wrong and so it never dies  
There's a perfect world shining in your eyes

Both:🎶And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way

They got done singing. Sora then sang another song. Sora:🎶Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you? Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you Sora fot done singing, he decided to sing one more song.

Sora:🎶Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always

He got done singing. They hug each other. "Kairi, I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever Sora too." "Forevermore." Sora smiled. "Forevermore." Kairi smiled. Sora pulls her closer to him and kisses her lips, she kisses him back, after they pull away from each other.

Kairi then throw her bouquet of flowers. Jessie, Tifa, Aerith, Rinoa, Kari, Xion, Selphie, Yuna, Lulu, Olette, Strelitzia, Skuld, Ava and Invi were fighting over it while Namine rolled her eyes and ran over to the girls pushed them, then she caught the bouquet, the girls glared at Namine for pushing them like that, but they got over it. Sora and Kairi smiled when they saw that Namine caught the bouquet. Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Ephemer, Terra, Gula, Ira, Aced, Axel, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, Irvine, Cloud, Zack, Leon and Biggs all laughed when the girls fought over the bouquet, but they were shocked to see that Namine has pushed the other girls and caught the bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kari is my oc who is Sora's sister, she is only a year younger than Sora, her real name is Hikari, but everyone calls her Kari for short, for those who follows me on twitter you all ready know what she looks like, I also posted a picture of her on Tumblr.


	5. Sora Learns That Kairi is Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, is The Master of Masters in this story, after the war between 13 guardians of light and 7 darkness, The Master of Masters managed with his younger self, the two became one, Sora and Kairi are still the same age, The Master of Masters was older than them, but he decided to become one with his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skip their honeymoon, but Sora took her to a really nice place for their honeymoon.  
> Kairi going to give birth to twins a girl and a boy.  
> 

It's been two months since Sora and Kairi got married and had return from their honeymoon. Kairi went to the doctors, because she wasn't feeling good, it turns out she was pregnant with Sora's child, she was only two weeks pregnant with their child.

Ever since Sora and Kairi got married, they spend less time fighting with their Keyblades and spends more time with each other.

Sora holds Kairi closely and smothers her face in kisses.

She giggles and nuzzles against him.

He chuckles, nuzzling against her as he holds her protectively before smooching her lips. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." She whispers back, she wanted nothing more but to stay in his arms forever, she felt safe in his arms.

He kisses her deeply.

She kisses him back.

He continued to kiss his Kairi as he french kissed her.

She french kisses him back.

Sora pulls away and smiles. "You're so sexy and so adorable."

"Thank you, so are you." She blushes.

"Your welcome, my love." He smothered her face with kisses. He kisses her lips softly. "Words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you honey, I love you so much Kairi, I don't ever want to stop loving you, my beautiful Queen."

She blushes and kisses his lips softly. "I love you too my handsome King, I don't ever want to stop loving you either."

"You're so perfect in every way."

Kairi kept on blushing. "Sora."

Sora smiles as he caressing her cheek.

She smiles and blushes.

He smiles, resting his forehead against her. "You're so cute."

He pecked her nose affectionately.

She blushes and giggles.

He smiles, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

She kisses his cheek back.

He rubs his nose against hers affectionately. "My beautiful Kairi."

"My handsome Sora."

He smiles as he kissed her neck softly.

She moaned softly.

He gently licked her neck.

She kept on moaning.

He pulls away from her neck.  
He enjoyed this moment that he spent with her as he nuzzled her closely, holding her hand with his and intertwined their fingers together as he smothered her face with kisses.

"I love you, Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

He smiles, holding her very closely as he kissed her forehead.

"My Kairi."

He looks down at her as he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his own.

He closed his eyes as well, enjoying this moment with her as his hands held hers. "My beautiful Princess of Heart."

He continued to rest his head against hers before kissing her forehead.

"My handsome King of Heart."

"My beautiful Queen of Heart."

They countiunted to hold hands as they kept their fingers intertwined together as they kiss each other on the lips passionately, she placed his hand on her stomach and smiles as they broke the kiss. "Your going to be a father."

Sora smiles and kisses his wife's cheek. "You made me the happiest man on earth."

Kairi smiles and kisses her husband's cheek.

Sora calls the Guardians of light and the Foretellers and told them about Kairi's pregnancy, of course they were happy to hear about this news and wish the soon to be parents luck.

A few months has pass and Kairi's stomach was big. They found out that Kairi was pregnant with twins a girl and a boy. Sora places his hand on her stomach and felt his daughter kick, he smile. "They kicked."

"I know," Kairi said with a smile. "What should we name them?"

"I was thinking about naming her Nala and as for the boy I was thinking about the name Kion."

"I love those names, Nala means gift."

"Me too and yes it does."

"Nala, is the perfect name for our daughter and Kion is perfect for our son."

"I agree."

Sora then kisses her stomach as he felt Nala and Kion kicking. He chuckles.

"They loves us." Kairi says as she puts her hand on her stomach, she smiles as she felt her babies kick.

Sora and Kairi laid down on their bed, they lay in loving embrace as they kiss each other on the lips passionately as they felt Nala and Kion kicking. They broke the kiss and look down at Kairi's stomach and smile. "We love you Nala and Kion, we'll see you soon."

The baby girl and baby boy kept on kicking, they were happy to hear their parents voice.

Sora and Kairi smiled, they knew that Nala and Kion were happy to hear their voice. Sora and Kairi love each other with all of their hearts, they're soulmates, they're going to love their children, they already do, they can't wait until the twins are born, so they can hold them in their arms, so they can kiss them and give them hugs. Sora kisses her lips softly, while she kisses him back, they then french kiss each other, they stop kissing, so Kairi can catch her breath, she places her hand on his chest. "Mine!" He chuckled. "Yes my love, I'am all yours and you're mine, I love you Kairi, with all of my heart." "I love you too Sora, with all of my heart."


	6. The Birth of a New Princess of Heart and Twin Brother

Nine months has passed, Kairi has went into Labor. Kairi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who she and Sora name Nala, Nala resembles her mother with her blue/violet eyes, but her brown/brunette hair came from her father. Kairi also gave birth to a handsome baby boy, who she and Sora name Kion, Kion resembles his father with his blue eyes, but his auburn/red hair came from his mother. 

Kairi laid on the hospital bed, staring down at her new born daughter and son. Sora stood next to his wife staring down at his new born daughter and son, both parents cried tears of joy, they were both happy that they were now parents of a beautiful baby girl and handsome baby boy. Nala and Kion were a gift, their gifts of joy, the Guardians of light and the Foretellers came to the hospital to visit the new parents, they walked into the room and smiled at the new born baby girl and boy.

It's been two days, the doctor allows Kairi and the twins to go home, Sora went to the hospital to get his wife and new born daughter and son when they got home. The twins were sleeping, so they put the twins into their crib and went into their bedroom, Kairi laid down on their bed, she felt tired and sore.

"Welcome home, my love." Sora smiled at her.

"It's good to be home again," Kairi smiled back at him. "Sora can you used curaga please, I'm really in pain."

"Sure thing, my love." He summons his keyblade and used curaga on her. "Heal!"

Kairi smiled. "Thanks love, I feel better now, it feels I never gave birth."

Sora chuckles and kisses his wife on her cheek. "Your welcome, I'm glad your feeling better."

Sora then went into twins bedroom and walks over to where Nala and Kion were sleeping at and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. "Welcome to the family Nala and Kion." He said to them, he then went back into his and Kairi's bedroom.

Kairi got up and went into the bathroom and brush her teeth, she washes her mouth out with water and mouth wash, she took off her dirty clothes and got into the shower and washes her hair and her body, after she was done, she turn off the water and got out of the shower and dry herself off, she walks into her and Sora's bedroom and got on her underwear and a night gown, she laid down on the bed, Sora went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his mouth out with water and mouth wash, he then turn on the water and took off his dirty clothes, he got into the shower to wash his hair and his body, when he was done, he turn off the water and got out of the shower, he dry his self off and went into his and Kairi's bedroom and got on his shorts and laid down next to his wife. Sora looked over at his wife and saw that she was sleeping, he smiled at her and kisses her cheek, before going to sleep, his self while he holds her close to him.


	7. The Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi are madly in love with each other and are happily married, they're deeply in love with each other, they would never get a divorce, they love each other too much, they would always protect each other, they made a promise, a oath, they would never cheat on each other, they love their children and would always protect them. Tron belongs to a friend of mine and I have asked if I could used him in my Fanfic and he said sure, so I have permission to used a friend of mine oc.

Two years after Nala and Kion were born. Kala was born into the family Kala the daughter of Sora and Kairi and the sister of Nala and Kion, she resembles her mother, but her hair was mix with red and brown and she had blue eyes.

A year after Kala was born Tron was born, Tron the son of Sora and Kairi and the brother of Nala, Kion and Kala. He resembles his father, but he has red/auburn hair and blue/violet eyes. His hair isn't as spiky as his fathers and brothers.

Nala age 6

Kion age 6

Kala age 4

Tron age 3

Kairi was sitting on the couch watching her children play, she just had her shower, she had on her night gown, she also already brush her teeth, she gave her children a bath and they got on their night clothes.

The door opens up and Sora returns after from working all day. "I'm home!" He shouted as he shuts the door with his foot.

Nala and Kion ran over to their father with Kala and Tron following them.

Sora looks at them with a smile as he crouches. "Hey kids, how is daddy's four beautiful children?"

Nala giggles. "I'm good."

"I'm good as well." Kion said.

Kala nods. "Me too."

Tron yawns. "I'm good as well."

"That's good." Sora said patting their heads and then gets up as he leaves the rod towards the wall and walks towards Kairi as he sits down on the couch next to her, completely tired. "What a day." He says and then looks at Kairi.

Kairi smiles at him and hugs him. "I'm glad your home, Sora because I miss you."

He smiles by the hug and wraps his arm around her. "I miss you too Kairi."

Nala sighs. "Aww man it's time for bed for us."

"Oh man." Kion said.

Kala sighs. "I know, but I don't want to go to bed."

Tron yawns. "I'm not sleepy!"

"Ok! You four, I think it's that time for me to continue my tale I told you about yesterday, so if you go, brush you teeth, and head to the bed, then daddy will be there a second." Sora smiles.

Kairi kisses her children good night.

Nala went to brush her teeth.

Kion went upstairs to brush his teeth.

Kala also went to brush her teeth.

Tron also went upstairs to brush his teeth.

After they were done, the children went into the bedroom.

Sora soon arrives after he took his shower and brush his teeth and got on his night clothes, he finds a chair to sit down on. "After getting taking to a strange new world, the boy got separated from his two friends and the search for them began. This was where he met his two companions, a magician and a guardian. They helped the boy out searching for his friends while helping them searching for their king." He continues. He was basically telling the story of his journey, but without revealing it's himself and their mother, he was talking about.

Nala smiled. "Were they good help to him?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, and you know what else? They were strong together, nothing could stop them for reaching their goals. Their hearts was like one, one big strong heart that couldn't be defeated no matter what." He tells them.

Nala, Kion, Kala and Tron smiled, they loved this story.

Sora smiles. "Welp, guess that's all for tonight. You four better get some sleep, okay?" He said.

Nala smiles. "Okay."

He smiles and kisses their foreheads. "Good night, you four." He says as he then walks out of the room.

Kala went into her bedroom.

Kion went into his bedroom.

Tron also went into his bedroom.

Nala falls asleep in her bed.

Sora returns to Kairi in the living room.

Kairi smiles at him.

"Well, that's taking care of." He said as he then sits down on the coach relaxing a bit.

She nods and hugs him.

He hugs her back and smiles.

She smiles at him and kisses his lips.

He closes his eyes and kisses her back.

She pulls away smiling and blushing.

He smiles back. "I love the way you blush." He tells her.

She kept on blushing. "Sora!"

He laughs a little and pulls her gently closer into him. "It's true."

She smiles as she hugs him and kisses his lips, he hugs back and kisses her lips, she lays her head on his chest, he picks her up and carrys her upstairs to their bedroom, he lays her gentle on their bed, he shuts the door and locks it. He walks over to Kairi and laid down next to her, he pulls her close to him and started to kiss her lips, she kisses his lips.

They broke the kiss and stares at each other.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora."

She then kisses his cheek.

He smiles by the kiss.

She hugs him.

He hugs her back and kisses her on the lips closing his eyes.

She smiles at him.

He wraps his arms around her, he enjoyed the moment with his wife.

She blushes and kisses his lips, she wraps her arms around him.

Sora continues to kiss her lips as he wraps his arms around her, she kept her arms wrap around and kisses his lips, he then kisses her neck, she moans. She then kisses his neck as he moans.

"Sora."

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kairi."

They then went to sleep as they lay in a loving embrace.


End file.
